Le chat au yeux vert
by AkiHime20
Summary: One-shot - UA - Harry, envoyé à Pouffsouffle, n'as pas une scolarité heureuse.


_**.Le chat au yeux vert.**_

Le garçon se roula en boule dans un coin de son lit.

C'était fini.

Sept années d'école à Poudlard.

Sept années d'école en enfer.

Enfin, il allait pouvoir disparaitre et refaire sa vie ailleurs. Les gobelins avaient accepté de l'aider à ne pas être recherché pas les Aurores, il pourrait donc aller où il voulait sans être inquiété. Il avait passé son permis de transplanage pendant l'hiver. Demain, il allait pouvoir disparaitre dès les portes de Poudlard franchie.

Il repensa à tous les espoirs qui le portaient la première fois qu'il avait passé les grilles du château. Naïf, il avait pensé que les maisons n'étaient que des dortoirs et des classes, qu'il pourrait se faire des amis avec plein de monde, comme le garçon devenus son ami dans le train…

Et puis il avait défendu son nouvel ami contre quelqu'un dont il aurait dû accepter l'amitié qu'il lui avait proposé.

Après, il n'avait pas été envoyé dans la même Maison que son ami roux. Il était arrivé à Poufsouffle, parce qu'il voulait plus que tout avoir des amis et être aimer malgré ses défauts. Il avait été heureux pour son ami envoyé à Griffondor comme il le voulait. Ces camarades de Maison étaient très gentils et il aimait beaucoup parler avec eux. Les leçons étaient passionnantes et il adorait apprendre de nouvel chose tous les jours avec des enfants avec les mêmes capacités que lui…

Et puis il avait eu le revers de la médaille. La lente et longue descente aux Enfer. L'ami qu'il avait défendu lui avait tourné le dos parce qu'il n'était pas dans la même Maison. Et le garçon dont il avait refusé l'amitié pour lui fit de sa vie en enfer sur terre, éloignant tout le monde de lui. Il avait essayé de se défendre, mais les deux acolytes et le blond était beaucoup plus fort que lui. Ses camarades de dortoirs avaient eux aussi finit par ne plus l'approcher.

Une année avait vu ses espoirs réduit à néant. Il avait cherché plusieurs fois à en finir, mais il n'avait jamais eu le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout. Madame Pomfresh et le professeur Chourave essayait au mieux de l'aider, et c'était pour elles qu'il n'allait jamais au bout de ses tentatives pour mettre fin à ses jours. Il évita le plus possible la compagnie des autres, se cachant dans les cuisines pour manger, ratant exprès les charriots pour aller Poudlard pour ne pas être dans la grande salle pour la cérémonie de la répartition.

Les professeurs qui semblaient les plus indifférents à ces malheurs étaient les professeurs de défenses contre les forces su mal qui changeaient presque tous les ans, le directeur et le professeur de potion, qui semblait aimer ses malheurs.

Et il ne pouvait pas espérer avoir une pose pendant l'été. Sa famille se délectait de savoirs qu'il souffrait aussi dans son « école pour phénomènes ». Ils lui rappelaient sans cesse que personne ne voulait de lui, qu'il n'était qu'un gaspillage d'espace.

Il s'appelait Harry James Potter, avait des cheveux noirs trop longs qui lui tombaient dans les yeux. Deux orbes verts foncés qui auraient pu passer pour émeraude s'ils avaient brillés un peu, mais qui était ternis par la tristesse. Il était trop petit et trop mince pour son âge, mais il n'arrivait pas à manger de façon régulière.

Si pour la majorité, la nourriture était un plaisir, pour lui, c'était une torture et il devait se forcer à manger et surtout à garder le peu qu'il avalait.

Harry n'avait plus été capable de pleurer depuis longtemps, il n'avait pas versé une larme depuis deux ans, quand son Oncle avait fait innommable avec lui. Madame Pomfresh avait mis des mois à lui ramener un semblant de dignité, le semblant qu'il avait déjà en arrivant à Poudlard.

Il avait été libéré de son premier bourreau au milieu de l'été précédent. Et le lendemain, il serait libéré du deuxième pour toujours. Il avait laissé une lettre pour Madame Pomfresh et le professeur Chourave où il les remerciait pour tout ce qu'elles avaient fait pour lui au fils des ans. Il s'excusait de ne pas le leur dire en face, mais il voulait partir le plus loin possible avant le départ du Poudlard Express. Il leur souhaitait bonne chance pour la suite, et surtout de continuer à aider les enfants comme lui de leur mieux.

Sa montre sonna minuit.

Harry sourit, se leva, s'habilla en silence, réduisit sa malle et se couvrit de la cape de son père avant de quitter son dortoir. Il n'y avait plus personne debout, les professeurs et les préfets étaient tout allés se coucher. Mais il préféra garder sa cape pour ne pas être prit au dépourvue. Quelqu'un pouvait avoir l'idée de faire une dernière ronde.

Il ne croisa personne. Il ne s'arrêta pas dans les cuisines, il avait déjà dit au revoir aux Elfes et les avait chaudement remercié pour les sept années de soutient qu'ils lui avaient données.

Il entrouvrit l'un des battants des portes d'entrée et se faufila dehors. Harry enleva alors sa cape et la rangea dans son sac, qu'il rétrécit et mis dans sa poche avec sa malle.

Il avait mentit au professeur McGonagall en disant ne pas réussir à trouver son animal en lui. Il l'avait au contraire très vite trouvé et était devenus un animagus sans le dire à quiconque. Avec la lune et les étoiles pour seules témoins, il prit sa forme animale.

Un clin d'œil lui suffit pour devenir un chat noir aux yeux verts. Il quitta le château sans regarder en arrière et disparu dans la nuit. Maintenant, il pouvait essayer de se reconstruire, loin du monde sorcier et loin du monde moldus. Il allait trouver un endroit perdu et y finir sa vie seul, car il n'avait aucune confiance dans ses congénères humains…

Lorsque le jour se leva sur Poudlard, les garçons de septièmes années de Poufsouffle remarquèrent rapidement que les affaires d'Harry n'étaient plus là. Son lit était bien fait et son bureau en ordre sans aucun papier personnel ni aucun manuels. Un dôle de pincement les prit au cœur, mais ils se secouèrent et se détournèrent pour ranger leurs propres affaires restantes. Harry devait simplement être déjà dans la Grande Salle pour la cérémonie de remise des diplômes et le discours du directeur.

Une heure plus tard, tous les septièmes années étaient réunis à l'avant de la grande salle, leur camarades assis aux quatre longues tables, les parents assis à la table de Maison de leurs enfants. Dumbledore regardait avec fierté les jeunes adultes qui obtenaient aujourd'hui leurs diplômes. Ils étaient les enfants nés à la fin de la guerre, les enfants de l'espoir pensaient certains rêveurs.

Sur le tabouret à trois pieds, le chapeau faisait face aux diplômés. Habituellement, il chantait la chanson de leur première année, rappelant les mots qui avaient effacé l'angoisse et la peur qu'ils ressentaient en entrant pour la première fois dans cette salle. Mais cette fois-ci, le chapeau ne chanta pas. Il resta un long moment silencieux, jusqu'à ce que plus personne ne parle, et que chacun se sente un peu mal à l'aise. Alors seulement il parla.

 _-Depuis des siècles, je répartis chacun d'entre vous le mieux possible dans les quatre Maisons des Fondateurs. Au long du dernier siècle, j'ai répartis deux enfants qui avaient les capacités et les moyens de faire avancer le monde sorcier vers un nouvel âge d'or. Le premier s'appelait Tom Marvolo Riddle, dernier héritier de la ligner Serpentard. Il ressemblait énormément à son ancêtre, intelligent, charismatique, rusé et débrouillard. Il anticipait les problèmes futures et leurs trouvaient des solutions avec efficacité et ingéniosité. Mais la Maison de Serpentard était déjà victime des préjugés et il s'est retrouvé incapable de faire quoi que ce soit une fois son diplôme en poche. Les portes se fermant devant lui et les ainés lui riant au nez sans vergogne. Alors il a cherché une autre solution et est devenu Lord Voldemort pour forcer ses idées à être entendu. Mais les gens se sont encore plus refermé sur eux même et un homme lui a lancé un sortilège qui la rendu fou._

Plus personne ne faisait un bruit dans la salle. Ce que révélait le chapeau était stupéfiant et un peu dur à croire, mais il était celui qui savait le mieux ce qui se passait dans la tête de tous.

 _-Le deuxième enfant était avec vous il y a sept ans. Il était si plein de rêve et d'espoir envers le monde magique. Il ne ressemblait pas du tout à son ancêtre, il était tellement comme Helga Poufsouffle dans sa façon de penser que je n'ai eu aucun mal à l'envoyer dans la Maison des travailleurs et des fidèles. Il rêvait d'une seule chose avant de recevoir sa lettre pour notre école. Après, il en avait plein, tellement que je ne suis pas sûr de les avoir tous vus car son premier rêve avait été exhaussé dans le train pour venir ici. Un ami. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu était un ami et il en avait un, alors pourquoi ne pas avoir un autre rêve ? A onze ans, on a la vie devant soi, on est toujours un enfant. Mais l'année suivante, je n'ai pas sentis la lumière de sa magie dans la salle. Oh, je sentais sa magie dans le château, mais je ne l'ai plus approché. Et puis j'ai découvert qu'il a été brisé. Par sa propre famille, mais aussi par vous. Sa magie s'est repliée sur elle-même, éteignant sa lumière et tombant dans l'ombre. Harry James Potter a quitté le monde magique cette nuit. Il vivra aussi loin que possible des hommes, magique ou non. Il est inutile d'essayer de le rechercher, il ne fera que fuir le plus loin possible._

Plus personne ne bougeait. Les plus jeunes avaient les larmes aux yeux, les septièmes années n'arrivaient pas à croire qu'ils avaient contribués à briser quelqu'un. Parmi les professeurs, Madame Pomfresh et Pomona Chourave pleuraient sans retenue. Elles se sentaient abattue d'avoir échouées à sauver le garçon perdu. Le chapeau se tourna vers les deux femmes et leur dit gentiment.

 _-Vous n'avez rien à vous reprochées. Sans vous deux, Harry se serait tué il y a longtemps, mais pour vous il n'est jamais allé jusqu'au bout de son geste. Lorsque son oncle lui a pris ce qu'il avait de plus précieux et détruit les dernières traces de lumière dans sa magie, c'est votre présence et votre soutient qui avez empêché son noyau de se briser._

Il reprit en s'adressant de nouveau à tout le monde.

 _-Par deux fois, vous auriez pu faire évoluer votre monde vers un âge d'or. Et par deux fois, vous avez empêché cela d'arriver. J'espère pour vous que quelqu'un réussira à vous faire évoluer et soit vous coupez de façon définitive du monde sans magie, soit révéler au grand jour l'existence de notre monde et en affronter les conséquences sans les personnes qui auraient le mieux géré la situation. Et sachez que les sans-pouvoirs remarque de plus en plus les endroits magique, vous devrez donc faire un choix et vite._

Le chapeau se tut et ne reparla plus. Chacun essayait d'assimiler ce que leur avait dit le chapeau. Une petite Poufsouffle de deuxième année demanda timidement dans le silence lourd de la Grande Salle.

-Mr Chapeau, que lui a fait son oncle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ? On peut peut-être le lui redonner ?

Ce ne fut pas le chapeau qui répondit, mais sa chef de Maison, le visage ruisselant de larme.

-Il y a certaine chose qui ne se rende pas une fois perdu. Toi, tu le possèdes encore. Mais l'oncle d'Harry le lui a arraché il y a deux ans. Oh Albus ! Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas écouté lorsque l'on vous disait que mon blaireau ne devait pas retourner dans cette maison horrible ! Où est votre « plus grand bien » maintenant ?

La femme plongea son visage dans ses mains étouffant ses sanglots. Madame Pomfresh la prit dans ses bras et pleura avec elle.

Le directeur était trop choqué pour répondre. Il avait été tellement sûr que Pétunia et son mari prendrait grand soin de Harry, qu'ils le traiteraient comme leur propre fils… Et maintenant, il découvrait qu'il n'en avait rien été, il avait encore une fois refusé de voir le danger que courrait un élève sous sa responsabilité. Tom en premier, Harry maintenant.

Le monde sorcier choisit de se couper définitivement du monde sans magie, créant une dimension qui leur serait propre et que seul les enfants avec de la magie pourraient rejoindre, mais ne plus jamais la quitter, quel que soit les conséquences pour eux. Parfois, une petite première année arrivait et parlait d'un chat aux yeux verts et au pelage noir qui l'avait aidé avant qu'il n'entre dans leur monde, les protégeant de leur famille, parfois empêchant l'innommable de leur arriver en les guidant vers des points de liaisons qui les transportaient dans la dimension magique. Mais lui ne traversait jamais la frontière, ignorant tout du monde où il les envoyait, priant juste pour leur sécurité et leur bonheur…

Dans la dimension magique, le chat devient une légende raconté longtemps après sa mort, protecteur des enfants et des innocents, les guidant toujours vers la sécurité et une nouvelle beaucoup plus heureuse.

 _ **.FIN.**_

* * *

 **Voily voilou une nouvelle histoire courte pour vous, cette fois-ci, je vous présente une fiction "Harry Potter", qui ne mapartient pas et qui ne me rapporte rien de plus que de meilleur compétence à l'écrit.**

 **Comme toujours, un petit message fait plaisir, surtout lorsqu'il est écrit avec un minimum de respect pour l'auteur.**

 **A bientôt!**


End file.
